


spring has sprung

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Easter, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Corrin is excited to see Xander's costume for the Spring Festival, but she likes it in a different way than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen easter xander is hot okay?  
> I was gonna write outright porn for this, but I dunno. I'm getting really tired of writing smut all the time, so I figured I'd just focus on what lead up to it this time instead. Plus, it's a holy day, i can't sin too fucking hard this year

Xander spends a while in front of the mirror, wondering if this might not be a little bit too much. At the time, the idea seemed like a good one, but now that he’s about to actually unveil his new outfit, he isn’t so sure about it.

Ever since the end of the war, Xander has been doing what he can to make Nohr a better and happier nation, but his siblings and those closest to him still tease him about being too stiff. With the spring festival coming up, he’s encouraged to be a little more “fun”, and that’s how he settles on this festive new outfit. However, now that he’s looking at himself in it, he feels like he must look ridiculous, and he knows that no one is going to be able to keep a straight face while looking at him.

The little hat with the bunny ears is bad enough, but the clothes themselves are brighter than anything he normally wears, in white and magenta, and that is without even mentioning the little, puffy tail. He certainly looks festive, but he isn’t sure if that’s a look he really wants anymore.

“Big brother, are you ready yet? I want to see you!”

Corrin helped him plan the outfit, and she seemed even more enthusiastic about the whole thing than he was. Perhaps that was why he was able to get so swept up in the idea; he’s always had a hard time saying no to his adopted sister. Now that she knows that they aren’t related by blood, he caters to her even more, not wanting her to doubt that her family loves her just as much as always.

“I’m not sure if I want to,” he mumbles.

“Please? I bet you look so cute!” she begs.

Naturally, it doesn’t take much convincing, and he sighs, giving himself one last look before he goes to see his sister. Corrin’s face positively lights up when she sees him, and he’s surprised that she doesn’t start laughing straight away.

“Well, little princess, what do you think?” he asks.

“You’re so cute! You make me want to paint eggs just looking at you!” Bouncing on her heels, she says, “We should get outfits like this for everyone.”

“Oh? Would you like to dress up as a rabbit as well?”

“Maybe, or maybe a little chicken or something,” she replies. “Alright, turn around. And slowly, alright? I want to see every bit of it!”

Xander chuckles, finding her enthusiasm endearing. He can’t help but give in to her demands, rotating slowly as she appraises him. When she calls for him to stop, he does, facing the opposite way. She walks up behind him and surprises him, lifting his tailcoat without hesitation.

“Corrin? What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t see your tail very well, so I’m trying to move the tailcoat so that I can,” she says, her voice sounding distracted. For a moment, she just stands there, and he wonders what’s taking her so long before she finally puts it back down and tries moving it around. This only goes on for a brief moment before she steps back and mumbles, “You’re good, you can turn around now.”

When he does, something seems off about Corrin, though he isn’t sure what changed. She looks somewhat uncomfortable and her cheeks are flushed, and she’s staring at the ground, rather than looking at him. After her enthusiastic response to seeing him in his costume, this is a very drastic change of pace. He tries to place what her expression might mean, but the thoughts he has can't be right...can they?

It’s a secret from everyone but himself that he’s always had inappropriate desires where his sister is concerned, and even though he’s always known the truth of her birth, he’s always told himself that there’s no room for such feelings. Corrin is still a part of the family, after all! But now, she’s looking at him like that, and he can’t help but wonder what’s on her mind, and if the look means more than he would ever dare hope.

“Little princess, is something bothering you?”

“No! No, nothing! You look great, big brother…”

“Are you sure? I mean, I certainly feel ridiculous, so if you think I look ridiculous…” He chuckles, hoping to make a joke out of this, but she doesn’t so much as crack a smile.

“You look great, I mean it. Really dashing. Everything...fits you well…”

“You did help me pick it out,” he says. “Though I feel like the pants could be a little looser.”

Now he  _ knows _ he isn’t imagining the way her cheeks go a deep shade of red at his words. “I think everything’s perfect.”

“Then what’s bothering you so much, little princess?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you.”

_ That _ is too suspicious for him to just ignore, and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. “Can you please? I’m worried about you, you know.”

“I think you might hate me,” she says softly.

“Little princess, there’s nothing in this world that could make me hate you. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just...think you look  _ too _ good.”

Does his heart honestly skip a beat at her words? “Do you mean…?”

“Big brother, I...I never wanted you to know!” she says. “I’ve always...I mean, for a long time now, I’ve been attracted to you, and I know that’s bad, but we aren’t...that doesn’t excuse it, but…”

“Little princess, you don’t need to beat yourself up over that,” he replies. He knows just as well as she seems to that not being blood related doesn’t change the fact that they’re a part of the same family, but it seems that that isn’t enough to keep them from being drawn to each other, and to know that she’s interested in him...he has no hope of talking her out of that when he wants her so very badly.

“Why not? I...I think that way about my own brother, and even worse, you’re wearing something cute, and I had to turn it into…” She trails off, looking close to tears.

“Because I’ve been attracted to you for a very long time,” he replies, and her eyes widen. For a moment, she seems completely speechless, and he laughs. “Honestly, I’m surprised that it took this silly outfit to get me to confess to that.”

“Big br- I mean, Xander...you don’t really mean that, do you?”

“I do, little princess,” he replies, and he wants to tell her that it’s okay to call him ‘big brother’ still, but he thinks that that might not be a good idea. “I really do.”

She looks up at him, blushing, and says, “I’ve always hoped that you would like me back, but I never thought you really would...I thought you would hate me if you knew.”

“I was afraid of the same thing. I’m so happy right now,” he says. It’s his job to look after her and to guide her, and he knows that he has the responsibility of not leading her down a path she might regret, but his self-control is slipping out the window. Whatever consequences they may have to face, they’ll face them together.

“Would you...like for me to kiss you?” he asks.

“I think I’d like a lot more than that,” she mutters, and then her face goes red and she looks surprised to have actually said that. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Anything you want, my little princess,” he replies, unable to resist her when she’s offering herself so willingly.

A relieved expression comes over her face, only to be replaced with one of an excitement that would almost be innocent, if he didn’t know what hid behind it. “I just hope we don’t mess up your costume too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's a good thing i was already my family disappointment happy easter sinners


End file.
